Le début d'une autre vie
by Valouw
Summary: Lavande Brown, ou une vie gâchée le jour de la Bataille. OS


**Le début d'une autre vie**

Quand elle avait été envoyé dans la maison des plus courageux, des plus hardis et des plus forts, Lavande Brown avait été la première étonnée. Et dire que son entourage aussi avait été surpris était un délicat euphémisme. Personne, _personne_ n'avait jamais vu en Lavande une once de courage et sa place dans cette maison semblait..inconvenante. Mais elle devait avouer qu'elle ne se voyait pas à Serdaigle, elle qui n'aimait pas tellement les études, ni à Poufsouffle, vu son impatience, et encore moins à Serpentard, car si une marque de caractère lui manquait, c'était bien la ruse.

Les années passèrent, et il ne se passa un seul jour sans que Lavande ne se pose la question pour laquelle le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Gryffondor. Pas qu'elle s'en plaigne, non non. Parvati Patil, sa meilleure amie, était un peu dans le même cas qu'elle. D'elles, on ne voyaient qu'une apparence superficielle, tout ça parce qu'elles aimaient le shopping, les fringues, le maquillage, et parler des mecs. Mais par Godric, elles étaient des filles, et n'étaient que des adolescentes. Pour pouvoir mériter sa place à Gryffondor, il fallait se présenter telle une guerrière parée de son armure, prête à clamer haut et fort ses opinions, à ne pas hésiter à se mêler à une bagarre, et sauver les petits nouveaux de Peeves ? Sûrement pas. Et malgré les mauvaises langues et ses propres doutes, Lavande savait qu'au fond, cette maison lui allait comme un gant.

Après tout, elle avait rejoint l'Armée de Dumbledore sans hésiter en cinquième année. Parvati aussi. Comme quoi, elles n'étaient pas que des poules caquetantes à plein temps. En même temps, Ombrage n'était qu'une vieille pie, fana des chats, portant d'horribles vêtements, et c'était déjà assez pour que Lavande se déclare opposée à Ombrage. Le pire fut, sûrement, quand cette horrible grenouille avait renvoyé le professeur Trelawney. _Le professeur Trelawney_, imaginez le drame.

Sa sixième année en effet fut la plus mouvementée. Déjà, elle avait eu le malheur de tomber amoureuse de Ronald Weasley, un Gryffondor de son année, le meilleur ami du Survivant. Sur ce coup-là, elle n'avait pas eu de chance : Hermione Granger était sans aucun doute folle de lui, même si Lavande au début pensait que c'était le Survivant que visait Miss-Je-Sais-Tout avec les articles qui avaient paru dans la Gazette du Sorcier, et autres. Puis y'avait aussi cette incontestable tendance à aller au-devant des ennuis avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Il ne pouvait pas être un peu moins suicidaire et être comme n'importe quel petit ami, non ? Non, après tout, c'était ça qui avait fait la différence. Autre que ses cheveux roux un peu trop longs, ses taches de rousseurs, et ses yeux d'un bleu aigue-marine, il avait un fort caractère, une personnalité qui ne demandait qu'à s'affirmer, et même s'il était un peu relégué au deuxième plan après le Harry Potter, il s'en contentait -un peu à contre-cœur- , toujours fidèle à leur amitié. Et après des semaines à le dévorer des yeux, à minauder devant lui -comme n'importe quelle adolescente-, elle s'était déclarée -un peu brusquement à vrai dire- en l'embrassant lorsqu'ils avaient gagné un match de Quidditch. Lequel ? Qu'importe, elle ne s'en souvenait déjà plus quand son corps était entré en contact avec celui du rouquin.

Ce fut un drame par la suite. Lavande avait toujours soupçonné Hermione d'être jalouse de leur bonheur à elle, et à Ron-Ron. Bon, elle devait l'avouer, ce surnom doux n'était pas des plus reluisants mais elle avait lu dans un magazine moldu, que Parvati avait réussi à dénicher à une fille du dortoir d'à-côté, qui l'avait piqué à la fille de la cousine de la mère de celle-ci, que les garçons aimaient se sentir aimés et avoir un surnom qui leur montre leur virilité. Ron-Ron, c'était parfait. Elle n'avait pas pu l'appeler Ronald, Ron tout court, ou encore Rondoudou. Ça aurait été d'un tel ridicule. Bref, leur histoire s'était mal terminée, après que son Ron-Ron fut empoisonné. Cet abruti avait _osé_ appeler Hermione dans son sommeil. De là, Hermione Granger fut consignée dans le carnet noir de Lavande, furieusement.

Puis, Dumbledore était mort. Lavande avait beau le traiter de vieux fou avec Parvati, sa mort les avait beaucoup affecté toutes les deux. Finalement, elles l'aimaient bien. Et puis sa mort, de la main de leur professeur Rogue, avait été un coup au cœur : la guerre était imminente malgré tout, et la seule figure, dont Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait peur, avait disparu à jamais, les laissant seuls face à _lui_. Même si elle était une Sang-Pur, ses parents ne faisaient pas partie des sympathisants de Voldemort, et au contraire, luttaient contre ses idéaux. Discrètement, mais tout de même.

Et la dernière année fut la pire. La terreur régnait dans toute l'école grâce aux jumeaux Carrow, à Voldemort plus puissant que jamais, aux tortures infligées quotidiennement aux Gryffondors tels que Neville ou Ginny. Lavande avait peur, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Mais deux ou trois fois dans l'année qui s'écoula, elle réussit à prendre son courage à deux mains, voir trois, et s'opposer aussi aux Carrow. Elle en fut marqué à vie, une longue cicatrice s'étendait sur la diagonale de son dos. Ineffaçable. D'un côté..c'était une marque indélébile de son courage, et Lavande s'en félicitait inconsciemment. Elle n'était pas une lâche. Non, elle était une Gryffondor. Une courageuse Gryffondor, et elle devait bien se l'avouer, complètement fascinée par la personnalité de Neville Londubat, qu'elle ne découvrait que maintenant, réellement. Avant pour elle, Neville n'était qu'un gros lourdaud.

Il y eut la Bataille à la fin de sa septième année, et Lavande Brown en garda des souvenirs amers. Trop amers. La vie pour elle ne fut plus jamais comme avant, après _ça_. _Ça_, c'était le vrai drame de sa vie. Plus que le renvoi du Professeur Trelawney, plus que la mort de son lapin, plus que la dernière paire de talons de Pré-au-Lard vendue à une autre. Lavande en riait de désespoir. _Ça _était irréversible.

Le soir de la bataille, elle avait été mordue par Fenrir Greyback.

Cette morsure avait symbolisé la fin d'une vie, le début d'une autre plus dure et plus cruelle. Le pire -ou le meilleur- était que celle qui l'avait sauvée d'une mort douloureuse était Hermione Granger. Quand elle avait vu la scène comme derrière un voile, une douleur atroce lui brûlant le dos et le cou, Lavande avait eu envie de pleurer. Pareillement quand elle s'était retrouvée à Saint-Mangouste, le corps agité de convulsions terribles. Pareillement quand elle avait enfin réalisé qu'elle était devenue un loup-garou. Un loup-garou.

Parvati avait été d'un indicible soutien. Seamus et Dean aussi, en honneur à l'amitié qui les avaient unis à Poudlard. Padma était plus réservée que sa sœur, mais s'enquérait toujours de ses nouvelles auprès de leurs amis communs. Terry Boot lui rendait de temps en temps visite pendant sa convalescence et ne manquait jamais de l'inviter à prendre un café dès qu'il la croisait. Potter, Granger et Weasley avaient disparu, et selon les rumeurs, Ron et Hermione s'étaient enfin déclarés en pleine bataille, et ils étaient tous les trois partis souffler un peu.

Neville aussi était passé la voir. Il l'avait beaucoup fait rire en racontant d'un ton terriblement ironique l'après-bataille, et comment aussi il avait décapité le serpent de Voldemort, Nagini. Il lui racontait des nouvelles du Ministère, critiquant Fudge, qui voulait se remettre au devant de la scène, la famille Malefoy, un peu perdue maintenant, la rédemption de certains Mangemorts durant la Guerre elle-même comme Adrian Pucey.

Ses parents et son frère aîné furent toujours là pour elle.

Les années avaient passées. Lavande Brown avait toujours ses cheveux aussi blonds que les blés, ses yeux toujours aussi bleus, mais elle avait l'air continuellement fatiguée, des cernes s'étendant sous ses yeux, qui avaient perdu de la vitalité. Maintenant, elle comprenait mieux la vie qu'avait pu mener son ancien défunt professeur Remus Lupin. Maintenant, elle comprend la misère qu'il a dû subir, car même si la Guerre est finie, les loups-garous sont toujours considérés comme des êtres à part, dangereux. Lavande Brown fait partie de ceux-là, et même si Neville, Luna et le Trio le plus célèbre de Poudlard se battent chaque jour pour que les mentalités s'ouvrent, beaucoup la regardent avec dégoût et mépris.

Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Et Lavande se laissa aller dans un profond chagrin de jour en jour, creusant elle-même sa tombe.

Parvati s'était mariée avec Seamus Finnigan, elle fut son témoin et Parvati lui avait ordonné d'être fière, de lever haut le menton, de faire face à tous les préjugés. Parvati avait eu confiance en elle, mais elle l'avait déçu en partant avant la fin du mariage, après avoir prononcé le discours que tout témoin se devait de faire. Seamus l'avait laissé faire avec un regard désolé, et Dean lui avait lancé un regard brûlant.

Puis elle était partie voir le monde. Elle avait besoin de partir, de s'évader, de ne plus voir les mêmes personnes, de ne plus voir sur elle un regard craintif, etc. Paris, Dublin, Berlin, Hong Kong, Johannesbourg, New York, un petit saut à Londres pour la naissance de son filleul, David Finnigan, le mariage de Neville et trois mois plus tard après un court séjour à Sydney,le mariage de Dean avec une certaine Madison Holes, qui la détestait pour une raison inconnue, puis rebelote pour son tour du monde, San Francisco, Las Vegas, Tokyo, Singapour, Athènes, Abou Dabi, Hanoï, Bangkok, Beyrouth, Bogota, Copenhague, Le Caire, Buenos Aires, Moscou, Sofia, New Delhi, Madrid, Lisbonne, Doha, et encore beaucoup d'autres villes.

Quand elle revint en Angleterre, cinq ans plus tard, les gens avaient changés, la mentalité aussi avait évolué, la paix avait presque repris possession de l'Angleterre, et Lavande eut les larmes aux yeux quand elle vit combien David avait grandi, combien Parvati et Seamus étaient heureux, combien elle avait manqué à certains. Même Terry Boot était là, une main sur la taille d'une certaine Mandy. Neville Londubat s'était marié à une Poufsouffle de leur promotion: Hannah Abbot et ils avaient eu tous les deux une magnifique petite blondinette qui devait avoir fêté depuis peu ses trois ans. Ron Weasley aussi surprenant que cela puisse être était là lui aussi, entourant de sa taille Hermione désormais sa femme, une petite fille rousse d'un an à peine dans les bras.

Ils étaient venus souhaiter à Lavande un bon retour au bercail, et instinctivement, sans même que Lavande ne dise un mot, David s'élança vers elle. Si Lavande pouvait dire sans aucune hésitation quel fut le pire le moment de sa vie, ce jour-là, elle put affirmer quel jour fut le plus beau de sa vie. Le petit bout de chou aux cheveux bruns fins un peu trop longs, ses yeux noirs pétillants, ne l'avait vu que deux fois dans sa vie, et s'était déjà lié à elle. Plus qu'émouvant.

Le seul absent était Dean Thomas, et Lavande le remarqua immédiatement. Elle savait que son ami lui reprochait d'être partie comme ça, sans daigner leur envoyer plus d'une lettre tous les deux ou trois mois, à l'aventure. Pour oublier. Oui. Oublier. Mais la pleine lune se chargeait à chaque fois de la rappeler à l'ordre. Heureusement que la potion Tue-Loup avait été inventée, sinon Lavande se voyait mal s'enfermer elle-même, hurlant de douleur, se griffant, se mordant, et si jamais quelque chose tournait mal, allait mordre quelqu'un ou pire..tuer.

Dean n'était pas là. Dean n'était pas venu. Dean lui en voulait toujours.

Croisant son regard bleu rempli de regrets, Parvati essaya de la distraire tout au long du chemin qui la menait à son appartement que Lavande lui avait confié avant de partir, tandis que les autres reprenaient le chemin de leurs maisons respectives, arrachant à Lavande des promesses de venir les voir. Ainsi, Lavande apprit que c'était Shacklebolt qui était maintenant à la tête du Ministère, et qu'il avait fait passé un décret de respect pour les loups-garous. Elle apprit également que Harry et Ginny s'étaient mariés, sans surprise, et qu'ils avaient déjà deux enfants, James et Albus, que Blaise Zabini avait demandé sa sœur en mariage et qu'ils avaient déjà un fils: Caem, que Dean avait eu deux jumeaux, Aaron et Owen, et que sa femme était morte alors que les jumeaux avaient un an. C'était il y a trois ans.

Lavande trembla. Personne ne l'avait mis au courant de cette triste affaire. Dean Thomas ne méritait pas ça. Et malgré le fait qu'il ne s'était pas déplacé, Lavande prit la décision d'aller le voir, ce que Parvati désapprouvait un peu, sans donner de raisons particulières.

Mais Lavande ne l'écouta pas, et après une rapide visite à ses parents, et à son frère, Curtis Brown, casé avec un enfant de six ans, elle transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse. Dean habitait dans une des rues parallèles, dans un appartement que Parvati lui avait décrit comme spacieux et magnifique, vivant depuis la fin de la Guerre de ses revenus d'architectomage.

Quand elle sonna à la porte, elle entendit des pas précipités et la porte s'ouvrit sur deux bouilles parfaitement identiques et Lavande fondit comme neige au soleil. De grands yeux verts, des cheveux noirs drus semblables à ceux de Dean, une peau moins mate que celle de Dean, des sourires immenses, soulignant leurs adorables fossettes. C'étaient les portraits crachés de Dean en miniature sauf pour les yeux, qu'ils tenaient de leur mère.

-Bonjour madame ! La saluèrent joyeusement les jumeaux.

-Bonjour les garçons, répondit doucement la blonde, émue.

Décidément, elle devenait trop émotive avec les enfants. D'abord David, puis ces deux mignons petits gars. Lavande Brown rêvait d'avoir un bout de chou à elle, mais impossible avec son statut de loup-garou, ce qui la déprimait plus que tout.

-Vous z'êtes qui ?

-Une amie de votre papa. Il est là ? Questionna Lavande, en se resserrant dans son manteau d'un bleu nuit.

Le rose c'était out. Le rose, c'était la joie, l'amour, la douceur, la tendresse, et Lavande ne croyait plus vraiment en tout ça pour elle. Le rose, c'était pas pour elle. Ce n'était plus pour elle.

-Il travaille dans son atelier, répondirent en cœur les jumeaux. Attendez, on va l'appeler ! .. PAPA ! PAPA, PAPA !

Lavande sourit face à la joie qui émanait des jumeaux, malgré l'absence de leur mère. Cependant, elle appréhendait de revoir Dean. Et si il la mettait à la porte ? Il n'oserait jamais. Si ?

-Les garçons, combien de fois vous ai-je déjà dit de ne pas hurler comme ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

La voix grave de Dean surprit Lavande, qui eut un sourire crispé quand Dean apparut dans son champ de vision et remarqua sa présence.

-Il y a une..

-..amie à toi , papa !

Dean resta muet, et Lavande le trouva aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs. Plus beau encore que le jour de son mariage où elle avait cru crever de jalousie quand elle l'avait vu embrasser sa femme.

Il avait toujours ce regard brûlant, mais il eut un sourire en coin quand il l'invita à entrer, après lui avoir souhaité un bon retour au bercail.

-Alors ce tour du monde ?

Les jumeaux gazouillaient joyeusement devant des feuilles de papier gommées de crayons de couleurs, et de feutres par leurs bons soins, une assiette de cookies au chocolat près d'eux. Une pour chacun. Lavande était installée dans un canapé, les jambes croisées, une tasse de thé dans sa main, la réchauffant quelque peu. Dean était quant à lui en face d'elle, dans ce qui devait être _son_ fauteuil, une tasse de thé également à la main.

-Super, se contenta de répondre Lavande, trouvant étrangement intéressante sa tasse de thé.

-Vous avez fait..

-..un tour du monde ?

-Oui, répondit Lavande en souriant, tandis que les jumeaux s'installaient de chaque côté de la belle blonde.

-Y'avait des animaux sauvages ? Demanda Aaron, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Beaucouuuuup.

-Des beaux oiseaux ? Questionna Owen, en se levant sur le canapé.

-Plein, assura Lavande. De toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables.

-Racontez-nous, racontez-nous !

Et sans comprendre le comment du pourquoi, Lavande se retrouva à narrer son tour du monde aux jumeaux, les évènements qui l'avaient marquée dans chaque ville, les animations, les animaux, l'atmosphère particulière de chaque ville, de chaque pays.

Le regard brûlant de Dean était toujours là, posé sur elle, et Lavande fit semblant de ne pas y réagir. Sauf, quand il fut tellement tard après avoir dîné avec eux et que les jumeaux furent allés se coucher, bordés par Lavande elle-même, qu'il lui caressa la joue tendrement avant qu'elle ne parte. Là, elle réagit, et s'en alla le cœur léger, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Qu'est ce qu'elle était égoïste. Dean avait deux gamins adorables, il avait perdu sa femme, il avait un boulot qui lui prenait beaucoup de son temps et il devait déléguer ses enfants à une nounou la plupart du temps. Et elle..elle souriait béatement, niaisement après le léger flirt qu'elle avait eu avec Dean.

Dean était-il vraiment un ami ? ..Ou plus ? ..Pourtant à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais rien tenté, et jamais rien insinué à propos d'une hypothétique attirance pour elle, alors qu'il avait envié Harry et Ron d'avoir réussi à avoir pour cavalières les deux plus jolies filles de leur promotion qui étaient les jumelles Patil au bal de Noël de leur quatrième année. Alors, pourquoi ces regards qui lui brûlaient la peau ? Pourquoi ce flirt léger ?

Frissonnant un peu malgré son manteau, Lavande leva les yeux au ciel qui s'était coloré d'un bleu aussi sombre que celui de son manteau, et de minuscules petits points brillants au loin.

Une étoile filante passa, Lavande fit un vœu.

Et lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, elle eut la chance de pouvoir enfouir son nez dans une des roses beiges que Dean avait dans un vase chez lui, avec un grand sourire.

Dans deux jours, la Lune referait son apparition dans toute sa splendeur, et Lavande savait déjà qu'elle serait un peu plus supportable.

Oui, beaucoup plus supportable, décida-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à l'unique rose beige disposée dans un vase près de son lit, avant de se coucher, complètement lessivée, et un regard brûlant hantant ses rêves.

* * *

Voilà pour un petit OS sur Lavande, tout tranquille. Dans le passage de la Bataille de Poudlard, du tome 7, le fait qu'elle ait été mordue par Greyback m'avait marqué, et on en parle jamais. (ou alors je n'ai jamais vu de fiction avec Lavande mordue après la guerre) donc voilà j'ai voulu lui faire un petit honneur, qui j'espère est correct. :)

J'attends vos avis sur **ça.**

Chapitre 7 de Petite Lionne est bien entamé, y'aura peut-être pas de happy end. Chapitre 2 d'Inimité brûlante aussi , beaucoup plus. Et j'ai décidé de commencer un petit recueil de Tranches de vie, mais après la guerre opposant HP à Voldemort, donc il y aura pas mal de personnages oubliés dedans. ;) Comme par exemple Éloïse Midgen, Megan Jones (Nouvelle chouchoute), Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner (youhouuuu), Zacharias Smith, Susan Bones, Eleanor Branstone, Su Li, Terry Boot, Padma Patil, Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil, Olivier Dubois (Dieuu), Polakioff, Théodore Nott, Marcus Flint, Daphné Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Hannah Abbot, Neville Londubat, Hestia Jones, Mandy Brocklehurst, Cho Chang (malgré le peu de sympathie qu'elle m'inspire), Cadwallader, S. Fawcett, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Lisa Turpin, Morag MacDougal & même même Milicent Bulstrode !

Bref, j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration (et toujours pas beaucoup de temps).

BAC FINIIIIIII. J'ai bien apprécié, surtout qu'on a fini mercredi à 19h30 après une épreuve d'SVT POURRIE. Faut le dire, hein. Et ensuite ce fut go au restau pour les 18 ans d'une amie, puis puis boîte ;) C'est bieeeeen d'avoir des copains qui ont le permis, haha ! ;D

A vos claviers, postez vos avis ! :D

Bisous tout le monde ! Et bonnes vacances pour ceux qui le sont déjà ! :)

Valouw.


End file.
